


Monster High x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Heath Burns x Ice elemental! reader

I looked at the small snow flurry in my hands as I walked down the hallways to my locker. I dropped my hands and looked up when I bumped into someone.

 **“ Oh, hey Heath.”** I sighed in content at the warmth he gave me.

 **“ Hey, (y/n).”** he sent a smirk my way. I decided to play along.  _“_ **You don’t plan on going anywhere do you?”**

 **“ Just to my locker.”** I walked around the boy, who had set my heart… ablaze.

 **“ But… It’s too cold, come back!”** I let out a small laugh.

 **“ You’re a fire elemental, heath. You physically can’t get cold. Me, on the other hand, that’s all I can feel.”** I let out a quiet gasp as I felt his hand intertwined with mine.

 **“ What about now?”** I glanced up to see Heath actually blushing.

**“ Warm. And you?”**

**“ Cold,”** Heath replied. I flinched at his response and began to pull back, but his grip on my hand tightened.  _“_ **I like it.”**

 **“ Really?”** Heath’s hair ignited.  

 **“ Definitely.”**  He glanced from my eyes to my lips before he slowly pressed his lips onto mine. We both felt a spark which made us quickly pull away.  _“_ **Fireworks, I like it.”** Another smirk. With my free hand, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

**“ I suppose we balance each other out.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Holt Hyde

**“ Ok, just go in there. It’s just a party.”** I shakily walked in front of the house, which held the biggest party of the year. I turned once I heard a loud voice behind me.

 **“ OH YEAH!  The Hyde is here to PARTY!”** I side-stepped around Holt so I wouldn’t be in his way, but he approached me.  **“ (y/n), Babe. Why aren’t you at the party?”** His voice was oddly soft, considering he was Holt Hyde.

 **“I don’t think anybody wants me there, besides loud music usually makes me nervous.”** I glanced into his beautiful red-yellow eyes.

 **“ I want you there. I think it would be really** rad **if you’d help me, DJ…”** Holt gave me a lopsided smirk and awaited my answer.

 **“ I… Are you sure?”** He grabbed my hands and gave me a small nod before he dragged me into the party and behind the DJ set. I watched as he went to work, he was so skilled with these kinds of things; I smiled.

 **“ What are you smiling at me for, (y/n)?”** I let a blush rise to my cheeks, not that he could see under the dark lighting.

 **“ I–uh… I was just thinking about how skilled you were with these sort of things, that’s all.”** Holt leaned over to press his lips to mine for a few moments.              

**“ I know I don’t get a lot of free time, and when I do have free time, I’m Jackson, but maybe later we could go to a concert?”**

**“ A concert? But those things are loud…–”** I stopped talking once Holt wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

 **“ Don’t worry, (y/n)… So is that yes or am I gonna have to go all by my lonesome?”** He gave me a fake pouty face which made me let out a laugh.

 **“ It’s a yes.”** I pressed my lips to Holt’s cheek and let him continue DJing.

…

..

.

I walked up to the building and watched as Holt approached me with headphones in his hands.

 **“ What are those for?”** Holt slipped the headphones over my head before he explained.

 **“ I know how you get when you’re around loud music, Jackson is the same way, so I made a playlist full of all the songs you like.”** I smiled at Holt’s sweet gesture.

 **“ You’re so sweet.”** I grabbed his hand after I gave him a kiss on the lips.  **“ It’s nice that you always think about me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
